


Cover Your Tracks

by nimiumcaelo



Series: kylux needs to get a room [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Banter, Blushy Kylo Ren, Hux Has No Chill, Hux's Hair Gel, Implied Sexual Content, Kylo Ren Has No Chill, Kylo Ren can't comb for shit, M/M, Making Out, No Smut, also: there is sex but, bad similes, the stormtroopers have no chill, they have no chill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:51:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimiumcaelo/pseuds/nimiumcaelo
Summary: {Companion piece to "Lapse in Memory"}Basically Kylo & Hux getting cockblocked repeatedly by stormtroopers. Sassy and slightly sappy kylux. Read at your own risk, because I think I'm hilarious and you might, too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just can't stop with this crappy story, can I?

Kylo knew he had no chill. He knew he got off on weird things – his mind offered up a very graphic memory involving his dick and a porg that hadn’t gone _at all_ to plan – and he knew that Hux was a little shit sometimes who couldn’t separate work and pleasure if they were several planets away, but still – did he really have to get a boner _now_ _?_

 

I mean, sure, Hux was sliding his palms up Kylo’s arms very pleasantly, and, yes, he was leaning close and whispering, his fingers curling loosely around Kylo’s shoulders as the ghost of a smile twitched at his cheeks (wow, Kylo, real poetic there). But did Kylo _really_ have to get a hard-on while Hux was talking about plans for a new base? I mean, come on. He had to have _some_ standards, right?

 

“It would have thrice the capacity for initial penetration of the planet’s crust,” Hux mumbled (did he really have to use the word _penetration?_ ), pressing closer. “And much less wasted space in corridors and empty storage rooms…”

 

Apparently he did _not_ have any standards, he thought, as a deep, spotty blush crept onto his face and neck in what was probably the least attractive way possible. He bit his lip and tried to sigh without sounding like a dreamy teenage girl.

 

Hux started fumbling at the back of Kylo’s neck, fingers getting caught on the layers of fabric (he _really_ needed to invest in more easily-removable clothing), and Kylo let go of the last remaining scraps of chill he’d been grasping at as his head thumped backwards against the wall. Suddenly, Hux’s brow pinched and his monologue petered out.

 

“Kriff, can’t this thing come off easier?”

 

“I didn’t design it,” Kylo responded petulantly, helping Hux’s fingers find the mask’s release.

 

Hux smirked. “You could have fooled me.” He pulled the release and the mask came open with a clunk and a very ~~dramatic~~ appropriate hiss. Hux wasn’t very slick as he pulled it off, getting the front edge of the thing to clock rather painfully against Kylo’s sternum as Kylo tried desperately to tilt his head just the right way to avoid further injury, but it worked well enough for their purposes, he supposed.

 

“There,” Hux said, dropping the mask on the floor. “Much better.” He smiled at Kylo’s blush (little shit) and ran a finger along the scar on his cheek.

 

They leaned together, just about to kiss, when Kylo paused and pulled back.

 

“Wait.”

 

Hux stared at him, buggy eyes not two inches from Kylo’s. They had heard a soft scraping of metal against metal and Kylo was _pretty sure_ he didn’t have a voyeurism kink in there somewhere. He stared out at the mouth of the corridor and noticed that the methodical thump-thump-thump of a stormtrooper on duty had paused. Hmph. Lazy.

 

Hux brushed his hand through Kylo’s hair, probably getting all these little flakes of dead skin all through Kylo’s scalp because Hux had permanently dry hands that cracked and bled at the knuckles and felt, in Kylo’s opinion, just like those weird bitter cookies his dad had used to dunk in coffee on his afternoons off. He’d tried to tell Hux that, but Hux apparently had never heard of those cookies and didn’t find them flattering in reference to his appendages.

 

“It’s nothing,” Hux murmured. “Come on.” He wrapped his cracking hands around Kylo’s head, fingers threaded in his hair, and tried to pull him closer.

 

Kylo absentmindedly wrapped his hands around Hux’s ribcage because it was awkward to just let them hang down like useless flippers or whatever. “But what if –“

 

“It’s _fine_ ,” Hux insisted. “Stop worrying. You’re forgetting I _command_ this ship.”

 

Kylo let out an amused huff. He wasn’t worrying; he just didn’t want someone to watch him suck Hux off. As if Hux would like that, either.

 

(Would he?)

 

Anyway, Hux succeeded in pulling Kylo into a searing kiss that did nothing to help that embarrassing blush. Kylo’s hands trickled up and down the sides of Hux’s course uniform and he tried to forget about the fact that there was probably at least one security camera watching them. The thought flitted away quite conveniently as Hux slid his tongue into his mouth.

 

As much as he loved Hux biting at his lip (not that he’d ever say those words out loud, _eugh_ ) it was probably not the best thing for him to be doing when that stormtrooper who’d quit their marching (Kylo _knew_ something had been up!) leapt out in front of them and cried, “Freeze!” It was not the best thing for him to be doing because when Hux gets startled he jumps to attention and this includes chomping down on whatever is currently in his mouth – in this case, Kylo’s lip.

 

Kylo hissed as he felt the sting but recovered himself enough to shove the ‘trooper a little violently against the opposite wall. Was it too much to ask that they not just walk in when two people were _obviously_ a little busy? There had to be some sort of clause about that in the Stormtrooper Code or whatever it was that told these idiots what to do. Kylo felt minutely grateful that he hadn’t yet gotten Hux’s dick out, but then he remembered that it would probably have been more funny that way, anyway. He chuckled as he imagined the look of horrified indignation Hux would sport and the hasty way he’d try to stuff himself back in.

 

“What’s so funny?” Hux demanded, standing slightly more at ease as Kylo started removing the ‘trooper’s memory of the encounter.

 

Kylo smirked. “Your dick.”

 

Hux just glared at him, wiping the smear of Kylo’s blood and spit off his mouth with the back of his knuckles.

 

“Well, if it’s so funny,” he muttered. “Perhaps we can just end this now.”

 

Kylo smoothed down the front of his ropes, willing away the last bits of that blotchy blush. “Oh, I don’t know. I like a good laugh every now and again.” He crowded into Hux’s space, because Hux had a much more attractive blush and Kylo did not mind seeing it bloom up to Hux’s forehead at all.

 

Hux snorted. “No. You’re not laughing at my dick.”

 

“But what if I do?”

 

“Then I’ll leave.”

 

Hux’s hands told a rather different story.

 

“Would you really leave while I was sucking you off?”

 

“Yes, if you laughed.”

 

“I don’t believe you.”

 

“Do you want to find out?”

 

“Hmm. I’m going to say _no_.”

 

Hux smiled prissily and shoved Kylo’s shoulders down. “Then you’d better get to it.”

 

Kylo kept his amusement to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yep, I rewrote it. I noticed the first two chapters of this story have a slightly different _feel_ than the other ones, so I'm editing accordingly. Feel free to tell me if you liked the previous version better or whatevs.
> 
> \- M
> 
> also btw hux would def not leave even if kylo was laughing he's not that chill


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> slight build-up to the 0200 hours meeting.  
> again, there ain't no plot in this story m8

Kylo sat slumped in his throne, with that stupid blush crawling up his neck again. It wasn’t his fault he reacted so obviously – years spent with a mask over your head will do that to a person. Besides, it wasn’t like there wasn’t any _reason_ to react, what with Hux’s faintly stubbly cheek against his own and his arms around his neck. Hux was standing behind him and Kylo had to use about ninety-eight percent of his impulse control to keep himself from turning around and shoving Hux against a wall.

 

Again, Hux couldn’t seem to figure out when to shut the hell up about logistics. He was talking ad nauseum about some policies he wanted to implement or whatever. Kylo honestly couldn’t care less.

 

“The training regimens will be increased to twice daily,” Hux droned on. “While still in the first stages of expansion, we might want stricter rations for food, but nothing shy of four meals if we want them to fit their uniforms. Speaking of uniforms, I’ve spoken to Bolander and she recommends a redesign of the patella plates. Apparently the current ones allow too much lateral movement and are causing for increased joint problems among the ranks.”

 

Kylo listened vaguely to the rise and fall of Hux’s voice, the only interesting thing about this monologue of his. Just because, Kylo shifted his shoulder a little so it pressed against Hux’s throat and he could feel the vibrations as he spoke.

 

Hux kept telling Kylo about the more menial aspects of ruling the galaxy that Kylo really shouldn’t have to deal with because he was the Supreme Leader, not some lowly strategems commander – but Kylo put up with it because Hux’s fingers wandered around under Kylo’s cowl and tickled at the underside of his jaw. Kylo leaned backwards slightly, not giving two ticks about whatever kriffing uniform design or prospective rations or whatever else Hux was talking about.

 

Then Hux stopped speaking and Kylo realized he should give some sort of response.

 

“What?” he blurted rather intelligently.

 

Hux huffed. “I asked if you were listening to a word I said. Obviously you weren’t.”

 

“You said...” Kylo racked his brains momentarily. “You said that Bolander wants new ‘trooper uniforms and you said we need to ration food.”

 

Kylo felt more than heard the light chuckle (okay, come on, he didn’t _actually_ expect Kylo to listen to this, did he?) that bloomed out of Hux. “Good enough, I suppose. I also suggested a more in-depth discussion later, but I’m guessing you didn’t pay attention to that part, either, correct?”

 

“Why would we need a more in-depth discussion?” Kylo asked childishly. “You’re already telling me everything now.”

 

“And you’re obviously not listening.”

 

“But why does that make you want to tell me later? The odds that I’ll pay attention won’t increase simply because time has passed.” Kylo felt rather proud of himself for finally admitting that he wasn’t at all interested in the day-to-day practicalities of their empire.

 

“Maybe,” Hux began with infinite patience, fingers stilling inside the top of Kylo’s robes as they crooked along his collarbones (ooh, that’s nice). “It was a euphemism.”

 

Kylo finally gave up and twisted around to face Hux. “A pleasant one?” He grinned.

 

Hux’s eyes sparkled with the suggestion of amusement, because of course he wouldn’t actually let himself smile like a normal kriffing human being. Then again…

 

“I should certainly hope so,” he murmured.

 

“Hmm.” Kylo reached over and lightly mussed Hux’s hair because he was tired of this pretense of sterility. “When are you free?”

 

“How about 0200 hours?” Hux seemed irked slightly at Kylo’s actions, though he leaned his forehead against Kylo’s rather gently.

 

“My quarters or yours?”

 

“Mine.”

 

Kylo smiled. Had anyone bothered to notice, they probably would have told him that he looked a lot like his mother, just then. Of course, he would definitely clock whoever said that square on the jaw, so I wouldn’t recommend the action. Just mentioning, you know.

 

Hux, obviously, didn’t recognize the similarity, but that didn’t mean he wasn’t enjoying it. (Finally, _finally_ ) he leaned over and kissed Kylo, both their eyes falling closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact: euphemism is my fav word  
> and lmao they are trash  
> also kylo blushing is like .. 100% a thing . so ..shut up. ..  
> edit: yes i changed this one, too. pls tell me your opinions, if you've got any <3 :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the meeting at 0200 hours

Hux had most certainly _not_ been redoing his hair upwards of six times in the hours since his shift had ended and he’d retired to his quarters. It wasn’t his fault if the knowledge that gelling it down would lead to sticky pillowcases (he did have a ~~hopeful~~ _realistic_ idea of where this was going, after all) conflicted sharply with the knowledge that his hair looked absolutely horrid when left all – he cringed at the word – _fluffy…_

 

Eventually, fingers cupping a blob of gel, he decided it just wasn’t worth it and washed the product down the sink, staring distastefully at the few strands of hair that lay _just that little bit_ out of place. Did the universe _really_ have to spite him so much?

 

He walked back into the bedroom and checked the time on his datapad – 0157. He hoped Kylo hadn’t fallen asleep yet while meditating or staring intensely at the wall or whatever else those Force-users did in their spare time. Pulling out a bottle of some non-rationed Corellian brandy that he’d been saving, he sat down at his desk and tried to appear insouciant. It didn’t really work, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

 

After sipping thoughtfully at a glass of brandy for a minute or so, Hux remembered he’d left his door locked. Probably not the best way to invite someone in, that. He got up and unlocked it, returning afterwards to his seat and drink. His datapad read 0201.

 

Over in his own room, Kylo growled as he pulled an ornate black comb through his snarled hair. No matter how much conditioner he put in, after spending all day either in a mask or being shoved against a wall by a rather lively redhead, his luscious locks always tied themselves in these infuriating little knots. He tugged viciously at the comb and squeaked at the sharp pain.

 

Speaking of being shoved against a wall by a rather lively redhead, what time was it, exactly? Kylo, comb still embedded in his hair, checked the time – 0159. He shuffled over to his door and unlocked it, heading back over to the sink to finish combing his hair. The knot he’d been working on gave – _finally_ – and Kylo fiddled with his hair one last time before the mirror, then walked back over and slowly opened his door.

 

After sending the stormtrooper and his mop away, Kylo strode – no, _flounced_ – over to Hux’s door. It was unlocked and he entered without knocking.

 

Hux looked up, spotting Kylo as the door slid closed behind him.

 

“You’re late,” he commented, ostentatiously turning back to the datapad he’d hastily picked up just as Kylo was coming in. One can’t let one’s image slip too far, after all.

 

Kylo sat down somewhat heavily on the edge of Hux’s desk. “Only by two minutes. That’s better than _you_ , sometimes.”

 

“Like when?”

 

“Like yesterday. You said you’d come back in a minute, and it took you _four and a half_.”

 

Hux set his datapad down and regarded Kylo incredulously. “That was obviously a figure of speech.”

 

Kylo shrugged. “I like people to be honest with me.”

 

“That was – I _was_ being honest! I didn’t think you’d take it so literally, that’s all.”

 

“Well,” Kylo purred, looking faux-innocently off to the side like a virginal maiden. “It’s not my fault I’m so trusting.”

 

Hux narrowed his gaze. “Would you like a drink?” he asked, voice amused.

 

“Sure, why not?” Kylo poured himself a glass, then held it for a toast. “To me.”

 

“To _me,_ ” Hux corrected, clinking his glass delicately with Kylo’s.

 

Kylo sipped at the brandy, eyes meeting Hux’s suggestively over the edge of the glass. He mumbled something Hux couldn’t quite catch.

 

“What?”

 

“I said,” Kylo set his glass back down on the desk. “That that’s practically the same thing.”

 

Hux rose, coming to stand just in front of Kylo. Kylo then slid off the desk, movements more liquid than anything else; his hands smoothed back Hux’s hair, and he smiled.

 

“You changed your hair. I like it.”

 

“I don’t.”

 

“Hmm. But it’s more touchable now.”

 

Hux tilted his head into Kylo’s palm. “I know.”

 

“What was it we’re supposed to discuss?”

 

“I honestly don’t remember,” Hux confessed, sliding his hands up Kylo’s chest. “Do you?”

 

Kylo smirked. “I never knew in the first place.”

 

Kylo noticed that Hux had shaved again since that morning, more carefully this time. His chin was smooth against Kylo’s own, and the rough edges of his fingers toyed at Kylo’s collar.

 

* * *

 

 

Hux was glad of his decision in the morning. Sticky pillowcases were not very fun, especially when other parts of the bed were sticky, also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i'm sorry but i just _can't_ write smut so .. yea not gonna happen.. .  
>  any of you have any fan art you love? [this here](http://queenstardust.tumblr.com/post/167246181931/i-am-storyboarding-the-worst-scene-ever-at-work) is my favorite atm


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the infamous laundry room scene  
> don't kill me pls i had way too much fun w/ this

Kylo wrapped his arms around Hux and proceeded to kiss the life out of him. Hux responded instantly, elbows round Kylo’s neck, and didn’t seem to mind one bit that he was practically bent over backwards as Kylo leaned into him. Everything smelled like sweet fabric softener and the press of Hux’s sharp hipbone into Kylo’s thigh felt like opulence.

 

“ We’ve – “ Hux gasped. “We’ve really got to find a better place to do this…”

 

Kylo hummed in response. “ _ Your mom _ is a better place to do this,” he mumbled incoherently into Hux’s bruised lips.

 

“ I’m going to pretend I didn’t hear that… ” 

 

Kylo chuckled.

 

Hux tried to undo the buttons of his uniform shirt, but Kylo was pulling him too close to get a hand in-between.

 

“Mm.. if you’d – if you’d let me, just – I need to…” He sighed, giving up  trying to speak while being kissed . If Kylo wanted to dry-hump him against a stack of clean ‘trooper long-johns, that was –  well, to be perfectly honest, it was  _ thrilling _ – but he’d already stained two too many uniforms to be particularly eager to try that again.

 

“Kylo,” Hux breathed, pushing lightly against the other’s round shoulders. “I’m not doing this with my pants on.”

 

Kylo’s nose bumped into Hux’s ear as the latter shifted.  “ Then take them off.”

 

“I can’t. Let go.”

 

“ Nnnngh ,” whined Kylo. “But I don’t want to.”

 

“Well,  _ I _ don’t want to ruin another uniform.”

 

“We’re literally in the laundry room. You can just clean it.”

 

“To do that I’ll need to  _ get if off _ first, something which you’re making very difficult at the – “

 

Kylo popped his arms off Hux’s torso. “Fine,” he said petulantly.

 

“Thank you.” Hux went quickly to work on his buttons.

 

As soon as  _ that  _ was cleared up, Kylo stuck back onto Hux like those unpleasant little blue knobs that one sometimes finds growing on the floor in the training room showers. Hux cringed at himself; not exactly the best simile.

 

“Did you just call yourself the floor of the showers?” Kylo teased, which he shouldn’t have been in a very good position to do, given that Hux’s fingers weren’t exactly in the most  _ innocent _ of places.

 

Hux’s cheeks flushed. “Wha – no.  _ No _ . I just – stay out of my head.”

 

Kylo had his infuriating giggles shut up quite efficiently. Hux nipped at his lower lip and jaw as he adjusted them both more comfortably down below. Kyo felt his knees wobble slightly as Hux did –  _ something _ – rather well.

 

Kylo pushed Hux backwards until his back was against the one washing machine. Somewhere between Hux’s breathy gasp and Kylo’s remembrance that he had functional hands, several buttons on the machine were pressed and the whole thing started beeping and vibrating heavily.

 

Hux startled forward into Kylo. “What did you do?”

 

“No idea,” Kylo mumbled, dropping down and mouthing just below Hux’s navel.

 

Hux began to voice his concerns – someone could quite easily overhear them now – but the rational part of his brain decided to take an ill-timed holiday as Kylo’s mouth found its target.

 

* * *

 

There are times in any man’s life when he’s realized he’s made a mistake. Some mistakes are easily brushed off, forgotten about, dismissed. Other mistakes you know will haunt you for your entire life, no matter the behaviors of other parties involved or the amount of alcohol imbibed. This was one of the latter category.

 

Hux was bent over with his pale, pasty ass on perfect display to about twenty different stormtroopers, each with their blasters aimed at him and Kylo. Kylo was actually being  _ completely useless  _ at the moment, what with his kriffing  _ eyes closed _ for a whole two seconds. When he finally came to, the first thing he did –  _ the very first thing he did _ – was to  _ nut _ all over  their  _ chests _ . Hux found himself wishing for one of the blasters to  kriffing  _ go off _ already, at least to put him out of his misery.

 

Kylo, however, seemed to recover from the aftereffects more quickly than Hux had expected, and he – still rather intimately attached to Hux, mind you – raised his hand and had the ‘troopers thrown on the ground before Hux could say “kill me now.” He then proceeded to fiddle around in their minds, supposedly, and they all picked themselves up and marched out in a more orderly fashion than Hux usually saw when they were all completely autonomous. It was rather impressive.

 

Still.

 

“I told you we should have shut that kriffing thing off,” he mumbled against Kylo’s shoulder.

 

"No you didn't."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;))) they're like bunnies _goddd_


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the boys put together a report bc i needed a frame story

Now that Kylo and Hux had finally had enough of this frankly ridiculous amount of intrusion on the part of their staff, they decided to put together a list of all the times they were intruded upon, for the purposes of organization (“And because Hux is a prissy motherfether who gets off on making lists.” “Shut up.”) The following is an accurate recount of the events, as they were experienced by the involved parties (“You know that means you’ll have to write about your dick in my – _mmf!_ ”) Intrusions 01, 03, and 22 have already been recorded, in greater detail, within the pages of Kylo’s and Hux’s respective ~~diaries~~ personal accounts, and they will, therefore, not be recorded here.

 

:::

 

**Instrusion 04**

 

Hux just barely stopped his head from whacking into the wall behind him. If only he was in possession of a giant kriffing _helmet_ , then this wouldn’t be a problem – but, alas, he was cursed with better fashion sense than would allow him to stoop that low. Besides, _he_ wasn’t usually the one getting shoved around. Why was this happening, again? Ah, yes.

 

Kylo fumbled with his mask before ripping it off and letting it clatter to the floor behind him. Apparently he didn’t have any sense of decency, because he nearly tore Hux’s new dress uniform in two (he’d only gotten it tailored last week, was this really necessary?). I mean, Hux knew he looked good in green, but _really…_

 

Shoving his hand down Hux’s pants, Kylo started chewing at the other’s neck. Hux tried to get him to stop until his collar was open – he wasn’t exactly excited to have a couple of very _obvious_ bruises showing, after all – but it was no use.

 

“You know,” Hux panted, digging his fingers into Kylo’s biceps. “Usually people just tell me my eyes look nice.”

 

Kylo chuckled. “They do.” He then started to pull down Hux’s pants. He really was on the way to something _glorious_ – but of course, he was interrupted. Quite rudely, in fact, and Hux was glad they hadn’t yet gotten very far or else he would have paid the price of having Kylo nearly bite a rather delicate bit of him off. Some stormtrooper went so far as to actually rip Kylo away from Hux, and was then promptly thrown to the floor by the man himself. Hux felt like applauding, but felt it would be slightly awkward with his trousers down.

 

Kylo crawled to his feet and kicked at the ‘trooper as he walked back to Hux.

 

“I’m really sick of them,” he muttered, reattaching himself to Hux.

 

“So am I.”

 

Thus ended their intelligent conversations.

 

:::

 

**Intrusion 10**

 

Hux nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard the shout. Two ‘troopers were flanking him and Kylo and seemed completely unfazed at finding them, er… _like this_. Hux wished desperately for a blanket or coat or something to cover himself with.

 

Kylo started snickering at the flush that started at Hux’s shoulders and carried like a rash down to his upper thighs.

 

“Do you mind?” Hux hissed savagely. One of the stormtroopers stomped closer and nearly put a hand on his shoulder before he jerked away.

 

Kylo snickered some more, the kriffing traitor. “Sorry, sorry,” he mumbled. He did something or other to the ‘troopers, then they marched away.

 

“ _Thank_ you.”

 

“You’re welcome. You can continue, now.”

 

“I was planning on it.”

 

Kylo bit his lip and groaned. ("That's because _you_ were --" " _Okay,_ okay _._ Moving on.")

 

:::

 

**Intrusion 19**

 

Kylo liked kissing Hux. Hells, he _loved_ it. Hux was just the right height to bend down to and something about the way he messed around with his tongue was better than the best stiff drink they had to offer in the ship’s cantina. Wrapping his hands around this man was something he literally dreamed of (“Aww, how sweet.” “Shut up!”) and he didn’t even mind his stupid blush when their eyes were closed.

 

So, of course, when he’d come to visit Hux off the latter’s late shift on the bridge, and Hux had apparently been very much in the mood, he had no objections to being pulled as close to Hux as possible without them undressing.

 

Hux also seemed to have quite a thing for lip biting, which Kylo… well… Let’s just say he definitely _didn’t mind_. His neck was pulled lower by Hux’s elbows, wrapped tight around his shoulders, and he nearly stumbled until he steadied their sides against the wall. Hands were everywhere and they weren’t exactly being very quiet, so it was understandable that they didn’t hear the timid greeting called out towards them.

 

The little stormtrooper stumbled forwards, her size not evident physically, but, rather, behaviorally, and she repeated her stammering, “Hello?” Hux startled and pulled away from Kylo, their mouths separating with a wet pop. Some spittle was smeared across Hux’s chin and Kylo fought the urge to wipe it away.

  
Kylo subtly sent the ‘trooper away and pulled Hux back towards him.

 

:::

 

“You write like a twenty-two year old virgin with a Wookie fetish,” Hux sneered.

 

Kylo crossed his arms and stared down at the report. He’d thought he’d done rather well, actually. “Well, _you_ write like a political columnist trying to up his views with poorly-timed satire.”

 

“Tch. Weak.”

 

“Shut up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heheh  
> btw hux wrote intrusions 4 & 10 and kylo wrote 19, in case you couldn't tell.  
> i'm thinking of doing some little one-shots of my troopers... would any of you be interested? i'm also probs gonna do more kylux in the future, since I finished this other series I was working on.  
> and hey: if you've got any requests/suggestions, don't hesitate to tell :)  
> \- M


End file.
